


Night Terrors

by superkarasdanvers



Series: Supercorp Oneshots [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Night Terrors, amazing girlfriend lena luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkarasdanvers/pseuds/superkarasdanvers
Summary: This was a drabble prompt I received on Tumblr!I have to include these two phrases:"Hey, hey, calm down. They can't hurt you anymore.""Stay awake"orthe one where Kara keeps having night terrors and all Lena knows to do is hold her. So that's just what she will do.





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the shortest thing I have ever written but I love it too much not to add it to my oneshot collection, so I hope you enjoy too

Kara shot up in bed, sweat beading on her forehead and chest heaving at what must have been a hundred miles a minute. She hadn’t even fully comprehended that she was awake until cool hands were on her overheated arm. She flinched at the initial contact.

“Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.” the sound of Lena’s voice filled the suddenly very quiet room as Kara’s mind began to slow down. This was the fourth night in a row Kara woke up like this. It was the same dream again and Lena knew exactly what was happening. “Kara, I’m here.” Lena’s hands were gone from her arm and resurfaced on the side of her head as she pulled Kara into her lap.

Lena was sitting up in the bed, sheets still tangled around her with Kara’s head on her thighs. She was stroking her hair and placing gentle kisses on her hairline as Kara’s breathing steadied. “It seems so real.” Kara whispered out, feeling tears slide down her face.

Lena hushed her, “I know, babe. But it’s not. Not anymore. You’re here with me.” she reassured her once again, continuing the soothing movements along her scalp. “You’re safe.”

Kara let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. She then began to take deeper breaths, allowing her eyes to close again as she counted the seconds. It was a technique Alex taught her when they were younger and they realized Kara’s night terrors were going to be a regular thing.

“Stay awake.” Lena’s voice filled the room once again and Kara’s eyes fluttered open at the sound, “At least for a few more minutes. Let your mind slow down.”

Kara slowly sat up from her position and wrapped her arms around Lena’s middle. Lena let her arm fall lazily around Kara’s body and her thumb stroked gently along her upper arm. “I love you.” Kara admitted, looking up to see Lena’s face silhouetted against the streetlight that peeked through the blinds.

Lena leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on Kara’s forehead, “I love you more.” she commented, sleep threatening to take over now that the immediate problem had been solved. 

Kara was calm. Kara was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading
> 
> if ya wanna come bother me or send me a prompt you can find me over on tumblr at
> 
> www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com


End file.
